<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POSITIONS | BILL WEASLEY by ivkirschtein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310189">POSITIONS | BILL WEASLEY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivkirschtein/pseuds/ivkirschtein'>ivkirschtein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley - Freeform, Curse Breaking, Dragon Keepers | Dragonologists (Harry Potter), Dragons, Egypt, Multi, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivkirschtein/pseuds/ivkirschtein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐒𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐈'𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐧𝐚 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐚𝐦𝐚 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐲</p>
<p>𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐲</p>
<p>IN WHICH DRAGONOLOGIST FALLS IN LOVE WITH CURSE BREAKER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch. 1 - Another Ginger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! <br/>this story was originally published on Wattpad, but it's here now too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" My family is coming over for Christmas and New Year. Just wanted to tell you, " Charlie said to one of the dragonologists. It's been a few months since Charlie came to Romania. He wanted to work with dragons since he was a child. And his dream came true. He also became friends with other dragonologists. Little did he knew he would share a house with one of them. Especially with a girl. " Okay, Charlie. We have two rooms. I heard about your family, " she replied. Everyone could recognize that she has an accent. Sabina grew up in Romania since she was five. She was born there, but she had to move with her mother to America. Since her mother was muggle-born, her father wanted her dead. Sabina also has a sister, Sofia. Both of them are orphans. Their parents are dead; mother killed in a duel by their father; father killed by the British or Indian Ministry of Magic. She didn't care about her father so much. Mostly with his pureblood wishes.</p>
<p>" Everyone did. I talk about them all the-" " Time. We know Char. Now has anyone seen Esme and Dona? Hugo and I tried to find them, but they are missing, " Sofia asked. She turned fifteen last week and yet she was acting more mature than them. Sabina put the dragon's food down and cleaned her hands. Cleaned for her meant - wipe hands-on the shirt. Sofia gasped since she wanted all to be clean. " No, we haven't. Don't you have something to do? Homework? Just because you started with your 'vacation' doesn't mean you should leave homework undone. You will get into trouble, " Sabina answered. Sofia with her anger issues, would say something or do, but since they were close to dragons she murmured something and left. </p>
<p>Dragon bumped his head onto Sabina. " Hey! Oh, it's you Sky. Hey, there my baby. No Charlie I know that she isn't a baby, but shut up. " she stated when she saw Charlie wanting to say something else. " I know that, Sab. You should have been a little gentle. I have brothers and sister and yet I never acted with them like that, except for Percy. Guy's an arse. You might be eighteen, but you should have been gentler. She looks up to you and-" " She is a pain in everyone's ass. Where is Hugo? I promised to hang out-" " He was with Esme before Sofia came. I think they went to his house, " Sabina answered Dona. Dona made her 'oh, alright' face and sat down. " Now who is coming from your family? " Sabina asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>time skip cause I'm lazy, btw stream Positions</p>
<p> </p>
<p>──⊙────────</p>
<p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabina was showering, when she heard Charlie and someone talking. She finished quickly and put her bra and panties on. She also put a towel around her waist. She heard a male voice when she opened the door. A guy she saw had his hair down, an earring. He looks cool. " How's your job, Char? You enjoy it? " a guy joked. She saw them laughing. " It's good, Bill. My housemate is a wonderful person. You will meet her soon, " Charlie whispered, but not quite enough. Sabina took one of Charlie's shirts and went to them. " Hello, " she said, making both boys turn to them. Charlie mentally slapped himself and Bill looked anywhere but her. " Sab, really? Put a shirt on, " Charlie exclaimed. " Your not my dad. Oh wait, he's been dead for twelve years. I am Sabina, nice to meet you. You can look. It's nothing new, " she stated, dropping the towel and putting the shirt on. Bill looked at her when she put the shirt on. " Nice to meet you. I'm Bill. I never knew that a girl could be-" " Gonna stop you right there. Never, not even in million years, say that you couldn't think that girl can't do a man's job. Alright? Now Charlie go and check Sky and Willy, " she ordered to Charlie, making him murmur something and leave. </p>
<p>" That was cool. How did you two meet? " Bill asked. " We meet normally. He came and I was one of the dragonologists that were free and showed him around. That is it. Now how can you-" " Sab! We are here and-OH! Sorry, we are leaving, " Hugo exclaimed, closing the door, after seeing Sabina and Bill's faces close to each other like they were gonna kiss. " Who was that? " Bill stated. " Hugo. Such an arse. Then we have my sister Sofia, also an arse; Dona, she is my favourite best friend and Esme. She is not too bad, but eh. I never thought a guy would be comfortable with me being only in a shirt with my underwear on, " she replied, seeing Bill's face being red than his hair. " Erhm- It's okay. I would never do anything to a girl without asking her for-" " Consent? Cool. You are on a thin line, mate. Now here are the rules. Never come to my room, alright? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>──⊙────────</p>
<p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" This is not what I wanted. Charlie, I will kill you, " Sab murmured, taking her sheets. She has to share a room with Bill since Charlie cleaned the room for his parents. Bill laid on the other side of the bed. " Stay on your side and I will be happy. I don't like to share my bed with anyone, " Sab protested, Bill chuckling. (A/N: as much I hate this word, I had to. Also BBQ  Evening)  " I might wanna ask you if you are comfortable. Have you ever shared-" " Bed with someone? Nope. I am a virgin and no, I am not innocent, " she argued, sitting up and looking at Bill. " Alright. Sorry for asking. You act like you hate-" " You? Sorry for not being so much happy. I have mood swings. You try to have a period and then when it finishes makes you mad and everything. Can we start again? " she asked him, with a smile. He nodded. " Hi, I am William Weasley. Family and friends call me Bill, " he shakes her hand. " Hi, I'm Sabina Burton. Friends call me Sab, " she smiled. Bill put a strand of her hair behind her ear. They laughed for a long time until Charlie came in and yelled at them for not letting him have his beauty sleep. Who knows? Maybe these two would be greater friends than anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ch. 2 - Weasley family and mystery of H.R.A.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days (*cough* three days, considering today was Sunday *cough*) passed. Bill and Sab became friends really fast. " Mum, dad and Ginny are coming in a few minutes. You two, don't flirt. I don't want my brother to snog or shag my best friend. And here they are! " Charlie said as three people came from the fireplace. Sab never apparated or travelled with Floo Network. She never travelled anywhere to be precise. " Hey mum, " Charlie greeted his parents and a little girl. The girl smiled and waved to Sab. Sab did the same thing. " Charlie, we missed you. Bill! What are you doing here? In your letter, you didn't say you will be here, " Mrs Weasley said. Bill laughed, " Erm, change off-plan? " Charlie rolled his eyes and pretended to cough saying only that Sab and Bill can hear, " You came cause I have a hot roommate. " Sab smacked him in the back of his head, while Bill and his parents talked. A little girl came to Sab. " Hi. I am Ginny, its pleasure to meet you, " Ginny said, making Sab's heart melt.</p><p>" I am Sabina. Pleasure is all mine, Ginny, " Sab stated. She saw Mrs Weasley and her husband coming to her. " You must be Sabina. Pleasure, " Mr Weasley said, shaking hands with Sab. Mrs Weasley looked with some disapproving look. " I am Sabi-" " Oh, Charlie! What happened with your arm? " Mrs Weasley asked her son. " Nothing. I got into a fight with Nova, " Charlie explained. " It's your fault, Charles. I told you hundred time that Nova is dangerous and not in the mood to play and still, you went to her and tried to play with her, " Sab snorted. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes at the girl. Ginny wanted fo Sab to pick her up so they can go and see dragons. Sab picked the girl up. Ginny and her made funny faces, while Mrs Weasley and Charlie fought about his scar. Bill looked at them and came closer. " Can we go for a little tour? " Bill asked Sab as she nodded. " Bill where are you going? " Charlie asked, seeing three of them leaving. " Erm, Sab, Ginny and I are going on a little tour, " Bill joked. Mrs Weasley gasped, " But dragons are dangerous! Have you seen what-" " I am sorry, but they aren't. Nova is, but others are like big puppies. They are harmless. I work with them for years and I know that, " Sab explained. Mrs Weasley looked at her husband who was with his son, trying to understand how TV works. " I'm not letting Ginny see those creatures! She can get hurt! " Mrs Weasley protested. Sab groaned, " Dragons loves kids. Even Nova loves them. She won't. It's not like I will give her to ride one. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Your mum hates me, " Sab sighed, looking at Ginny playing with Sky. Bill snorted, " I am going, to be honest. She does. Don't worry! It's not like you are the first girl that she hates. " Sab hit him in the chest, " Wow. Thanks for making me feel better. " The two laughed and Bill's hand was on her lower back. She did blush, but who wouldn't? The oldest Weasley looked like Greek God. " Oui! You two! No! " Charlie shouted while running after Ginny. Ginny waved to Bill and Sab, the two of them doing the same. " Your sister is a really cute kid. Wish Sofia was like her. How did Hogwart's Head Boy become a curse breaker? I want to hear that story, " Sab told him. He went fingers through his hair. " I don't know, really. Mum always excepted for me to work in the Ministry. But my stubborn ass, I got it from my uncles Gideon and Fabian, didn't want. Destiny, " Bill explained, looking at Sab. " Cool, Weasley. I always worked with dragons. Since I was really young. I live here for years, " Sab explained, two of them laughing the next second after seeing Charlie getting scared of Sky. " Oui! She won't do anything! " Sab yelled, still laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was dinner time already. Mrs Weasley was arguing with Bill and Charlie about their hair. Sab was explaining Mr Weasley how TV works. Ginny was playing with a cat who wasn't Sab's, but her friend's cat. They all heard a door opening. " Sab, can we talk? " a girl with her hair in braid appeared and Sab excused herself and went to the girl. " Dona, what happened? " Sab asked, seeing the girls eyes. Her eyes were full of tears. " My mum. She, erm, kinda died. But it's not that, why I am sad. Hugo. He didn't come back last night. His wand is in his house. Esme is with Sof, " Dona exclaimed. Sab hugged the girl, " Listen, Hugo is probably drunk again or he's just mad. It's too late now to look for him. In the morning if he doesn't come back we will go to find him, okay? Go and sleep, D. I will call you if we find him. " Dona nodded and left.</p><p> " Who is Hugo? " she heard a familiar voice. " One of my friends. And my boss's son. He likes to drink, but he is a really good friend. Seventeen years old and still doesn't know how to do the math. Same for me. He is nice, but he has anger issues. Dona has a crush on him. And before you ask, she fifteen. It legal. His dad, my boss, told him if he gets drunk again or in the fight, it's over. So Hugo, being an arse he is, doesn't follow the rules. We meet him, the first time you introduced yourself to me. Three days ago. He likes to disappear and that. Nothing new, " Sab stated. " We can go and look for him. Mum and dad went to sleep, so did Ginny. Charlie is asleep, " Bill said, closing the door after he went out. And the mission to find Hugo started...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" So, how much did you hear? " Sab asked Bill, coming to Hugo's house. " All. She wasn't sad when she said her mother-" " Her mother abused her, both emotionally and physically. No one liked her, so it's much better. Fucking cunt deserved it. Here we are, " Sab stated, looking at the house. It was all normal. Like there wasn't anyone inside. " It looks like he wasn't in this house for weeks. Where would he go? " Bill asked, Sab already going inside the house. " Huggo! Come on! Where are you? Hugo! Rory! " Sab yelled. " Rory? " Bill questioned. " It's his middle name. He hates to be called like that, " Sab explained,</p><p>The doors weren't locked. The two went inside. The lights were off, the furniture and a lot of things weren't in the normal place. It looks like there was a fight. They heard a sound coming from upstairs. Sab ran upstairs, Bill keeping up with her. " Holy shit, " Sab said, Bill, holding her, " We need to call Dona and others. Tell them that Hugo Adams is missing and that we have a dead person here. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ch. 3 - Christmas with Weasleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Not a word from Hugo. He disappeared. I feel sorry for D. She loves him, " Esme stated, eating her breakfast. Today Weasleys went on a little tour around the city. So in the house only were Esme, Sof and Sab. " Me too. Who is a dead person, by the way? " Sofia asked. Sab looked at them. " Remember that girl he had sex with? " Sab asked them. " Which one? He changes them like you and Bill change positions, " Esme joked. Sab rolled her eyes and threw a fork at Esme. " Sorry! No need to kill your future sister-in-law! " Esme yelled, making Sab's jaw drop to the floor. " Suprise! We wanted to tell you tomorrow(Christmas).  We got together a few days ago, " Sofia exclaimed. Sab hugged them, being happy and excited. </p><p>" Thank God! Charlie owns me fifteen galleons. Now the girl who I was talking about is Elizabeth Coval. Remember? She went crazy after Hugo broke up with her. She killed her own family. How can you forget that? " Sab stated, looking at the two girls. " Oh! I remember her! She was in a mental hospital for over a year already. I thought she was dead, " Sofia exclaimed. " Well, it was her. It looked like she was you know, eaten by a vampire, " Sab stated. " Well, this is Romania. What else did you expect? " Esme asked. The girls talked about a lot of things. Until they heard a door opening. </p><p>" Hey, " Bill said, walking in. He closed the door. " You sure you ain't in love with him? " Esme whispered, Sab rolling her eyes. " Hello. I'm Esme Meadows and this is my girlfriend, Sofia. You might know her as Sab's younger sister, " Esme introduced them. Bill shook hands with both of girls. " Where are others? " Sab asked, expecting Mrs Weasley to attack her for anything she does. " They are still on a tour. I was bored and decided to come here. So you don't need to be alone, but you have these two, " Bill said, Esme, turning to Sab and whispering, " You two would be a hot couple, miss. " </p><p>" We talked about Elizabeth Coval. The dead person, remember? " Sab asked Bill, which he nodded, " Well she went mental like a year ago or more. Someone killed her. It looks like a vampire. We- alright- I think that she tried to kill Hugo. It wouldn't be the first time. Last time she tried Hugo was in a coma for a few months. Maybe he ran away and she got killed by someone else, " Sab exclaimed. " It makes sense. If she killed her own family, why wouldn't she kill the guy who put her in a mental hospital? " Bill stated, eating an apple. He had a few rings on his fingers and veins would pop out. " Erm. Ri-right. How do you know? Charlie? " Bill nodded. </p><p>" Charlie found out from me. Hugo's dad in protected by seven Aurors. Why would he kill his dad? They have a love-hate relationship, but Hugo would never touch his dad. Anyways has someone heard from Dona? I heard from her roommate she isn't there. That she left to visit her dad, " Sab asked. She didn't know what is going on with her friend. " Maybe she did. If she-" " Her dad left and died four years ago, " Sab interrupted Bill. He looked at her clueless.</p><p>" That is not what I expected. Poor her. Didn't expect to turn that dark, " Bill glanced at Sab, like they were talking to each other but in their minds. " Anyways, we are gonna look for presents. See you tomorrow at the dinner, " Esme exclaimed, her and Sofia leaving. " Dinner? " Bill asked. " We have a tradition to make dinner and sing Christmas songs. It's funny that no one of us could cook, " Sab smiled, Bill smiling with her. Who knows? Maybe these two are much better friends than anyone...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Merry Christmas! " Sab yelled as she came downstairs. Christmas is her's favourite holiday. Especially that she can be with her sister and her friends. But now it was her sister, Esme, Charlie, Bill and Weasleys. She missed Dona and Hugo, but she couldn't say anything or talk with them. Hugo is who knows where and Dona well same thing for her.</p><p>" Merry Christmas, " Bill said, hugging her and giving her coffee. " Where is your family? " she asked him noticing none of the Weasleys was there. " They went out to eat. Mum really doesn't like you, " Bill joked. " Nothing new. I wonder why? Did I-" " She hates every girl Charlie and I talked with or been. She hated this one girl, especially I was with. We got together at the end of the sixth year. Then when we finished Hogwarts, she didn't want to go with me to Egypt. She wanted to go to Paris, Milano and all cities where fashion is a thing. She didn't want to hear about Egypt. She would always say: " You can go and visit it when I become a millionaire! " I noticed how toxic she was very much late. That is why I don't have a girlfriend, " Bill explained. " I didn't even ask you and I don't care if you don't have a girlfriend, " Sab exclaimed, totally caring if he has a girlfriend or not. </p><p>" MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS! " Esme and Sofia yelled as they entered the house. " Language! " Sab yelled. They laughed. Bill tried to make dinner. They ended up looking messy and sweety. It was late in the night while Bill and Sab cleaned. Weasleys were back and they ate with them. Mrs Weasley didn't say anything to the girl.</p><p>" Hey, " Bill said. Sab turned to him. " Hey, " she told him. He had a present in his hands. Bill looked nervous. Like he lost all words. She was in her bra and shorts. " I have the present for you, " he murmured. She looked at him, smiling. " Are you nervous? You don't have to be! It's okay, Bill, " she told him as he gave her the present. She unwrapped it. It was a box. She opened the box, seeing the necklace with nickname no one used. " I thought you will like and I-" " I love it, Bill. I really do. Thank you. I bought you that, " she showed him the ring and a shirt. " I love it, Bean, " he exclaimed. She melted and hugged him. " No one called me Bean for years. Not since my mother died. Thank you for being my best friend, " she told him.</p><p>He noticed scars on her back but didn't say anything until he put her necklace on. " Who made you those scars? " he asked her, ready to fight. " My father. It was when I was younger, but it still stayed. I think they look cool, " she joked at the ending, which made Bill hug her and don't let her go. Two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p> </p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SOMEWHERE IN ROMANIA</p><p>" Stay calm, " a girl whispered, cleaning boys wounds. He yelped, " OUCH! That hurts. " She rolled her eyes, finishing the cleaning. " There you go! Like nothing happened, " she told him, laying next to him. He kissed her. " Thank you, love. I don't know what would I do without you, " he told her, kissing her again, but this time on the lips. She kissed him back as she sat on him. He was hard already. " Hard? You are so desperate, " she teased him, feeling the bludge. " And you are so wet, D. What are we going to do about it? " he teased her as he kissed her neck. She moaned and continued kissing him.</p><p>" Hugo, stop. I am not ready, now. Maybe in the future, but not now, " she told him and he stopped kissing her. " It's alright. Take your time. I will be there for you, Don. I love you, " he told her kissing her forehead as she put her head on his chest. " I love you too. But we will have to go back, you know that right? " she asked him. " I know. But let's enjoy while we can, " he told her as they drifted back to sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ch. 4 - fucking psychopath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DONA'S POV - THE MYSTERY OF H.R.A.</p><p> </p><p>" I mean it will be pretty boring. Just they don't want to say it. Love blinded them, " Sofia exclaims, while she drinks her coffee. I could never understand her. She has to mention Sab's relationships. Sab wasn't so much innocent as Sofia or me. She's a virgin, but not that innocent. She had a few boyfriends while she went to school. But Bill and she are perfect. She just doesn't want to say it. </p><p>" And so did you and Esme. When will you tell Sab? She will support you. And-" " Right. I don't hate my sister, but she is pretty boring. You are in love with the guy, Sabbie. If she knew what are we talking about she would kill us. Where's Hugo? He usually spends time here, smoking? " Sof asked. Hugo does like to spend time here since his father doesn't approve of his smoking or drinking. " I don't know. I am visiting him later. He's drunk again, prolly. Now go. You have your date with Esme, " I exclaimed, with a big smile on my face. Two of them really do love each other. Sofia left and I sat on the couch. My roommate isn't here. Good thing. I don't like her so much, cause she brings another guy every night. And plus she doesn't put a spell. So my sleeping is during the day. </p><p>I cooked myself lunch and dinner. But knowing Hugo, he would eat it all alone. He does smell like he smoked, but he can smell like Calvin Klein cologne. He could dress nice too when he wanted. He could act nice, but the problem is his anger issues. He could ruin his whole house when he's pissed. But the thing I love about him is his humour and his personality. Not his looks or his money or his dick size, which I don't know.  It never actually matter what he looks like or is he tall or not. </p><p>I heard a doorbell and got up. I heard groan while opening the door. Hugo came in. He looked pissed and drunk. " Hugo... Are you drunk again? " I asked him as he sat on my couch. " Me? Pffft no. Maybe. Yes. Sorry. I had a fight with my perfect father. He wants me to stop drinking or else I am going to lose my job. That son of a bitch-" " Hey no bad language, except when we are talking about your dad. Maybe you should stop drinking, Hugo. It's not good-" " I thought you will at least understand. But you are just as same as he is. Fuck off Dona, " he exclaimed, heading to the door. " WELL, NEXT TIME YOU NEED SOMETHING DON'T COME HERE, YOU CUNT! " I yell as he slammed the door. That son of a bitch- Wait his mother is actually nice, I don't want to say anything bad about her, but the girl did marry and became rich.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days passed since I saw Hugo. I tried going to his house, but nothing.  He didn't come here at all. Esme and Sofia spent the day with me to buy some presents and watch movies. Two of them are really cute. I wish I had that kind of love. Not only one-sided. Ah, fuck it. I am going to visit this bitch and see if he's okay. How lucky he is, he would get killed in two seconds. On the way there, I heard a lot of creepy sounds. Not ones from horror's, worse than that. Like someone was watching me. </p><p>With a faster step, I felt like someone's following me. Luckily, Hugo's house was a second away from where I was. I entered the house and closed the door. Phew, that was close. " Hugo! Hugo! Rory! ADAMS! " I called him. Nothing. What a bitch. I decided to go upstairs, not knowing what to expect. " Rory? Hugo? Come on where are you? " I asked, seeing the door's open. He might be there. </p><p>" Hugo, I am sorry-" I heard the door closing. Shit. I am scared. Turning quickly, I almost fainted. Elizabeth Coval was there standing with something in her hand. " Hello Dony, " she said, with her voice creepier than anything. " Lizzie! What are you doing here? " I asked her, noticing my wand wasn't here. " Looking for this? Sorry, kiddo. I was waiting for Hugo, but you are here. I can kill you now and then him, " she exclaimed, coming closer to me. Shouldn't she be in a mental hospital? She stopped at the moment. " Look look. Bitchie is scared. Now-" " Why the hell are you here? " I heard a familiar voice. Hugo. He was mad, angry. " Hugo! I can now finish-" she was stopped and she fell down. I can't remember the whole thing cause I closed my eyes. The moment I opened them I saw her dead. And Hugo all covered in blood.</p><p>" Dona, are you-" " You-you killed her!? What the-" " Listen to me. She would kill us both and it's a better option. Are you alr-" " ALRIGHT? How can I be alright, when you killed someone in front of me?! I have to tell someone about this. They will think it's a misunderstanding and-" " You can't tell anyone, Don. We-" " No! Goodbye Hugo, " I ran away from him, my eyes full of the tears. I need to tell Sab.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't tell her. Hugo has been my friend for a long time. I can't tell Sab. She would tell his father and then who knows what. I tried going back to my house, but I couldn't. All I can think about is Elizabeth's dead body. Someone took my hand and we apparated. The place we came to was my favourite place. </p><p>" I am sorry for this, " Hugo answered, smoking a cigarette. Shit, he looks hot- Dona he is a murderer. You can't be in love with someone like that. " You know, I knew you wouldn't tell Sab about this. They found out if you didn't know. I wanted to move Lizzie's body, but they heard me and the only thing I could do is apparating. Now I'm not anything bad and-" " You are a fucking psychopath. You killed her like she wasn't a hum-" " She tried to kill us. Be happy that you are alive, Don. I am a normal human. Only a half wizard and half-vampire. Thanks to my great mother, I am a vampire. Only a half. And-" " Wait, isn't a thing that vampires can't have kids? Cause I read-" " That's a myth. They can. Erm, where was I? Now you and I have to hide. And you might need to pretend you are visiting your fath-" " My dad is dead, Rory. You know that. You think they will believe it? No. They know that. But we can hide. Like when we were kids, " I told him, taking my shirt off to wipe the blood off his face. Thank goodness I had a shirt under. He stood there, looking at me. He watched every inch of my body while taking the shirt off. I could hear him thinking. Not what was he thinking, but the way he looked at me. He wants only sex.</p><p>" Here we go. Now stay still and-" " He smashed his lips on mine without a thought. I can't resist him. I kissed him back as his hips came closer to mine. Motherfucker is hornier than anyone now. He took his shirt off. You could see his muscles. " Holy guacamole, " I muttered, seeing him smirk. He kissed me again. I don't know what to do. He will be eighteen next month and I will be sixteen on New Year. Should I continue or not? He broke the kiss. " You are not ready. I can see it. I will wait. How long do you need, Don. I will always wait for you, Dona Chow. No matter what, " he exclaimed, whipping the blood off and quickly we drifted back to sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ch. 5 - lies and betrayals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I will miss you, " Sab exclaimed, hugging the oldest Weasley. Today was the day he was leaving. Christmas and New Year passed and two became friends. " I will miss you too, " he exclaimed, hugging her back. His head was buried between her neck and shoulder. Charlie snorted. " What do you want? I am gonna miss my best friend, " Sab protested, making Charlie laugh. " Come on Bill. You are gonna miss your Portkey, " Charlie exclaimed. Bill hugged his brother and left. Sab sat down, still in one of Bill's shirts he left. He exclaimed, " Here a present when I leave. It's small for me, but it would be perfect for you. " It still had his smell.</p><p>" Here we go again. You two can be friends, but anything than that no. I don't need that situation to happen once again, " Charlie snorted, Sab flipping him off. " He is better than you, Charles. I am gonna visit Sky and Nova, " Sab exclaimed, taking her wand and leaving. She still didn't catch strong feelings for Bill Weasley. Maybe she did. But they were small, so she couldn't notice. " Sab!? " a familiar voice yelped, bumping into the girl. " Dona!? Where the hell were you? I thought something happened to you. After you know what, " she asked the girl, helping her to get up. " Hugo is innocent. Elizabeth tried to kill us. Both. I went to see him, but she was there. He had to or else-" " Hugo killed someone! Do you-" Dona apparate both of them close to somewhere.</p><p>" Holy shit, where the hell are we? " Sab asked the girl. Dona didn't say anything, she was only holding herself. She looked like she was about to throw up. " I am never doing this shit, " Dona murmured. " Good to know. Are you okay? " Sab questioned the girl, who sat down. " Yeah. I never apparated. And I won't do it again. It's gross, " Dona explained, Sab helping the girl to get up. Sabina couldn't do anything but follow the girl to some cave. She went close to that cave a few years ago. It was in ruins. The rocks moved and two of them went inside. " Welcome to my secret place. It's my second home, " Dona explained, the rocks going back into their place. Inside looked like a house. There was a pool too. " Love, where-" " Hugo, " Sab interpreted the boy. She looked at him. He was shirtless, a bandage going around his stomach and his chest. He looked broken. Like he cried for days, maybe even more. He wasn't a happy child anymore. </p><p>" You can't tell anyone about this, alright? Hugo would go to jail and I would go who knows where. Sit there. I have to check his wounds. I can't heal it. Like it-" " Dragon. I can help it. We learned it in the last grade. He needs to lay down, " Sab explained, Hugo laying down and Dona taking his bandages off. She quickly came and murmured some spell. Hugo's wounds disappeared in a second. " The fucking hell. How do you that? " Dona murmured. " Easy. Now explain to me. How the hell did you two get together? You hated each other, then became frenemies and now lovers. Ho-" " Don't ask. We don't know that. Thank you for this, " Hugo hugged the girl. She hugged him back. " Did you two-" " Nope. I am not ready, " Dona whispered to Sab as Hugo went to his bedroom. " Please take care of yourself. Hugo - he - is wanted, Dona. His father wants him in jail. Not only him. A few other people. He needs to stay hidden. His father will do anything to find him and throw him behind the bars, " Sab explained to Dona, two of them knowing some fucked up shit will happen...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Where were you? " Charlie questioned the girl, who came home near midnight. " I- I was busy. Sorry, Char. I lost track of the time, " she lied, leaving her wand. " I thought something happened. You remember that we have a killer on the loose, " he yelled. " I know! Hugo wouldn't kill me or you or anyone! " she yelled back at him. " You wouldn't know it! He is dangerous, Bean! He-" " Don't you dare call me like that, Charles. If- " " But it's okay for my brother to call you like that? Mum was right. You just want to get with Bill. Just a f-" " Fuck off cunt. This is my house. Leave if you don't like it, " she ordered, but seeing some images flying by. She quickly shook her head, seeing Charlie with a wand in his hand. " Get out, " she ordered Charlie, leaving the house. He stormed out, pushing her from his way. Sab almost fell. Charlie slammed the door. She screamed while tears fell down her face. Her best friend betrayed her. She couldn't believe it. She missed her sister, her friends, Bill. Bill, he caused her so much trouble. She shouldn't become friends with him. She went to her room, laying down and crying so she can sleep. Little did she knew that her roommate had another plan that included a person she hated...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ch. 6 - actions hurt more than words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be from multiple povs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabina Burton didn't know what to do. Her sister and her friend were at school. Her other two best friends were hiding. One is in Egypt and other is with someone else. She would feed dragons and showed new dragonologist about how a job works. " Ah, Miss Burton. I expected you, " her boss exclaimed as she entered his office. It looked much worse than it did before. His son's pictures were all that he was wanted. " Good morning, Mr Adams. How-" " Where are they? Hugo and Dona? Tell me, " he questioned her. " I don't know sir, " she lied, which was she good at. " Liar. I know you saw them. Where are they? Don't worry about Dona. Nothing will happen to her. My son kidnapped her and is forcing her to stay with him, " he argued, Sab moving closer to the doors. </p><p>" I don't know sir. I really don't. Yo-" " Don't lie. I know that you saw them. Under the mountain, right? Where Dona and he went all the time. How to enter there? " he questioned, coming closer to her. She almost opened the door, but he was faster. He took her writs and pushed her at his table. " Tell me and nothing will happen, " he protested. Sab had tears in her eyes. This wasn't the first time he abused her. Whenever she lied to protect Hugo he would attack her. Nothing else. But she wasn't sure if he is gonna do something worse. " I don't know! " she yelled, making Mr Adams slap her. " Look at you. A little virgin. It would be a shame if some-" " Mr Adams, here are papers th- What the fuck? " Charlie entered the office, making both Mr Adams and Sab look at him. She used the situation to kick Adams in his balls. He yelped, moving away from her. Sab got up and took Charlie's hand. They ran from there. " Are you okay? Did he do- " " Don't be nice now. I didn't forg-" " What are you talking about? I just came back from Bulgaria. I left after Bill left. When you went to see Sky and Nova, " Charlie explains. " That means... That fucking cunt! He knows where are they, " Sab said, apparating both of them. " Who is where? " Charlie questioned.</p><p>" Dona and Hugo. They are in danger. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p>DONA'S POV (A/N: I don't know Romanian, I used google translate. I dunno, if it's a translation, is right, pls tell me if it's not)</p><p> </p><p>Hugo has been nervous the whole day. I was too. But good thing he loves to cuddle. He's so peacefully. " When this is all over, I wanna take you on a date, " he whispered, playing with my hair. " Okay. I get to chose the place, " I joked, him hugging me. He a big baby. " I am scared, love. My father will do something, I know it. He hates me. He-" " Stop Hugo. Everything will be alright. We are safe. Te iubesc atat de mult, " I kissed him, saying the last words in Romanian. We learned it really fast. I am sixteen years old and he is eighteen years old. I could remember him and other girls. I was jealous of them. Now I am happy. " Te iubesc atat de mult, " he whispered kissing me again. </p><p>Something's outside. People. Sounds. Hugo got up and heard something. Vampires are really lucky to hear sounds that are not close to them. " He is here. My father is here. They found out, " he panicked. I got up. How? No one knew fo- Sab. Shit. I trusted her. Something exploded. Hugo ran to me to protect us. Then voices became louder. His father yelled, " Come out, come out Hugo! " I was shaking so much, that Hugo had to whisper our favourite song. Non a second later, they saw us. Hugo was taken away. They held me to see if I was okay. " HUGO! " I yelled, making him turn. He whispered, " Te iubesc atat de mult. " They apparated with him. " Are you alright, darling? " his father asked me. I looked worse than I could. </p><p>" Fuck off you and this whole place. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p>HUGO'S POV</p><p> </p><p>I don't what am I doing here. I just want her to be alright. That cunt ruined me. My father. He chose to make me worse than himself. But my mother did that too. She created the monster I am. The half wizard, half-vampire. I still don't get how the hell I am pureblood. I just want Dona. Is she alright? Did they hurt her? Did something happen? I can't stop. I hear people voices. Their blood. I am a monster.</p><p>" Well, well. Hugo Rory Adams. Eighteen years old. Pureblood. Dragonologist in training. Problems with drinking and anger issues. Al-" " I don' need you to tell me about myself. Where is she? " I questioned. My father smirked, standing next to the Auror. " She is alright. If you confess that you are guilty and murder, nothing will happen to your friends, " he told me. That son of a bitch. " You wouldn't dare. Yo-" " I would, son. Seeing what you have become, it hurts me. Don't worry, Azkaban won't bad as you think. It-" " That shit is in England! You can't take me there. My place is here. Next to Dona! If-" " Don't worry. She will be safe. Now confess or otherwise she will die. You don't want her pretty face to die, do you? " my father laughed. A fucking psychopath. </p><p>" Alright. I am guilty. I murdered Elizabeth Coval and I loved it. Maybe I will kill you next. I am crazy, aren't I? " I played his games. I don't want Dona to die. Or anyone else. But he will pay for this. For every shit he made. " There we go! He confessed. Tell others and transport him to Azkaban, " my father smiled, Auror leaving. " You are dead to me, " I protested. " Son, don't worry. Dementors will love you. You are going to meet Death Eaters. Maybe join them. Lord Voldemort will rise again, " he smiled. Holy shit. He's one of them. He is gonna do something to Dona. He turned, opening the door.</p><p>" I am the monster you created. Nothing else. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p>CHARLIE'S POV</p><p> </p><p>Everyone knew about Hugo Adams arrest. Sab cried for days. Sofia and Esme came to visit her. She didn't want to talk to them. Bill wrote too. He asked how are we holding. Bad, if you ask me. Dona came once. Sab and she yelled and screamed at each other. We were all tricked. But why is Hugo in Azkaban, we don't know. His dad went mad. He wanted to hire Sab and me. Thank god, Minister didn't agree. I can imagine my mother yelling, " I told you! You didn't want to listen to me, Charles! Something will happen! You didn't want to finish Hogwarts! " </p><p>" Hey, Sab. I won-"I stopped saying anything else after I saw her. She was broken. She was in one of Bill's shirts. Crying and listening to Queen and ABBA. She was also reading something. Someone's letter. " You are staring, " I heard her saying. " I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go and visit Sky and Nova. How are you feeling? " I asked her. " How can I feel, Char? Dona doesn't believe me anymore, Hugo is in Azkaban. My grandparents want Sofia and me back home. I don't know what to do, " she sobbed. I hugged her. </p><p>" Everything will be alright. Justice will be told. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ch. 7 - Metamorphmagus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months passed. Dona wasn't anymore in Romania. She moved to France. Sofia and Esme finished their year. Charlie went to visit his family. Sab, well she is Sab. She couldn't look anymore at anyone the same. Hugo's in Azkaban for months. " Hey, cheer up! " Sofia exclaimed, eating her breakfast. " I agree. It's not your fault. Hugo's dad is an idiot. His wife plans on killing him. I agree with her. He should be dead. How's everyone? " Esme asked, drinking her coffee. " Charlie is alright. He and Mrs Weasley got into fight cause of his hair. He and Bill talked. Bill is coming here in 3, 2-" " Missed me? " he asked, getting up from the fireplace. Sab ran to him and hugged him. </p><p>" Then they say we are just friends, " Esme whispered to Sofia. The girls laughed. " Hey you two, " Bill hugged both of them. Sab smiled. Her sister did get close to Bill. At the beginning she didn't like him, but then two of them became best friends. " How are you holding? " Bill asked them. He knew Sab felt guilty. He knew that she didn't eat for days and weeks. She blamed herself. " How can I? Dona is in France for months. She doesn't wanna answer any of my letters and Hugo is in Azkaban. Tell me, Bill, " she exclaimed, Sofia and Esme leaving slowly before two of them start doing some shit. " Everything will be fine, " he hugged her once again, they would stay like that for a long time until they heard a bell. Sofia opened the door. There was a young girl with pink hair standing in front of them.</p><p>" I'm Ny-" " Tonks!? What are you doing here? " Bill asked the girl who ran to hug him. Three girls were confused. " What are you doing here? I thought you were in Egypt, " the girl exclaimed. " I was. I came to visit Bean, " he gestured towards Sab. She waved, which was pretty awkward. " I'm Nymphadora Tonks. It's my pleasure to meet you, " the girl exclaimed, almost falling down. " Sabina Burton. My pleasure. That is my sister, Sofia and her girlfriend and my best friend, Esme Meadows, " Sab introduced themselves. Tonks hugged Sab, almost falling with her down. </p><p>" Are you metamorphmagus? Cause I saw your hair changing, " Esme asking, seeing Tonk's hair change once again. " Yup! How did you know? Most people just think I'm weird as hell, " Tonks joked, sitting down. " We learned about them in school. Last year. I remember it, " Sofia explained. " Cool. You go to which school? " Tonks asked, curious. " Durmstrang. All of Balkan goes there. Except for one girl who was here, she didn't go there. Durmstrang hates muggle-borns. They accept half-blood and pure-bloods. No one else. Pretty shitty if you ask me, " Sab explained, making coffee for Bill and Tonks. </p><p>" Bloody hell. Poor kids. We have pure-bloods who think that they are the best. Especially when we got in Azkaban new kid from here, " Tonks exclaimed, Sab almost dropping the cups. " Tonks, I think it's better that you don't mention that, " Bill exclaimed. Sofia and Esme took cups from Sab as Bill helped her sit down. " I didn't know. I-" " It's okay. I'm still trying to accept it. Hugo is our friend. He is a really nice guy, but he didn't take it well. He got in Azkaban cause of his father. His father is one of the pure-bloods who were with You-Know-Who. Hugo explained before they took him. The girl who I talked about is his girlfriend. Dona. She was one of my best friends. She is mad cause she thinks it's my fault that he went to Azkaban. They were hiding for a few weeks. I miss her. And it's my fault. If I didn't fight with fake Charlie nothing would happen, " Sab exclaimed, Bill, rubbing her back. She looked like she is going to broke. Maybe she is broken. She lost everything cause of Death Eaters. Maybe that was her destiny...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Sorry! I didn't want to wake you, " Tonks exclaimed, seeing Sab with a wand in her hand. " It's okay. I couldn't sleep. Nothing new. H-" " Are you okay? Bill told me about what happened. A-" " I am. Bill cares about everyone. He is the oldest here. You two went to Hogwarts together. How was he like? " Sab exclaimed. Tonks smirked, " He was same as now. But I have to warn you. When he is in love with someone he will care and protect. He's also, from what I heard, good in the bed. So-" " Gross. I didn't sleep with anyone. Unless if you don't count my boss who tried to have sex with me a couple of times, " Sab exclaimed. Tonks hugged the girl, almost tripping. " Thank you for taking care of Charlie. He is one of my best friends. He is happy here, " Tonks took the glass of water. " He is. Goodnight Tonks, " Sab exclaimed, two girls, going to their rooms. Bill looked like he was sleeping. Sab quickly covered herself. She turned to another side, but she felt someone's arm around her waist. " She was right, " Sab murmured, turning to Bill. He smiled at her. " Loverboy, " she joked. " Dragon girl, " he joked as they laughed. The two of them quickly fell asleep. Maybe they wanted more than friends, but who knows?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ch. 8 - Crazy cousins and friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HUGO'S POV(warning: sexual assault mention) </p><p> </p><p>Days passed. Weeks, maybe even months. I couldn't remember when I saw the sun. All happiness disappeared. Her laugh faded away. My friends' faces are slowly fading away. I was put with some black-haired guy. I never saw him or heard about him. He looked like he wants revenge. " Hugo is your name, isn't it? Well Hugo, why are you here? " he asked me, trying to make me talk. " I killed someone, " I mumbled. He laughed, " I am here for that too. But the problem is that I never killed someone. I am innocent. I think you a-" " Shut up you blood traitor, " some woman yelled. They did look alike. " Dear cousin can you stop talking. I am sure that your dark lord isn't alive and he doesn't care about you, " he joked. She looked like she was about to kill him. " Hugo Adams? I remember your father. Great man he is. How is he? " another man asked. " Dead I hope, " I laughed, a man who's I am sharing a cell with laughed. " My whole family is dead. Good thing. They were useless anyway, " he joked, " I'm Sirius, by the way, kid. "</p><p>" I'm Hugo. I'm not-" " To me, you are a kid. So you have someone special in Romania? " Sirius asked. I didn't want to answer, but I did, " Da. " Romanian part of me would say all things in Romanian so no one could understand if they aren't fluent in Romanian. " Who are they? " Sirius asked. " Her name is Dona. Muggle-born. I don't care about-" " She should be dead! No muggle-borns are all-" " Shut the fuck up, you unstable woman. As I said, I don't care about blood status. I love her more than anyone. She didn't even visit me at all. She hates-" " She doesn't hate you. She is scared. She is scared that she won't see you again. She doesn't want to see you like this. Locked and that. She wants you to be with her. Laughing or whatever you guys did, " Sirius explained to me.</p><p>Bellatrix started yelling at someone. Some girl was with guards. They didn't recognize her. I did. Sofia Burton came to visit him. " Hey Roro, " she said, cracking smile with tears in her eyes. " Hey Sof, " I cried. I missed my friends. My whole life. I wanted to be with them. Laughing, getting drunk, skinny dipping and other things we did. " Who is this young lady? " Sirius asked, standing up. " Sofia Burton. Pleasu-" " Burton you say? How is your father? " Bellatrix asked. " He is dead. Thank God. He deserved it. How are you Roro? " she asked him. " I'm alright. How is everyone? " I asked. I saw tear fell down Sof's face. " We are well, except for Sab. She isn't holding well. She is doing the same thing she did two years ago, " Sofia explained. I remembered. Sabina tried to kill herself a couple of times. It was after a guy tried to take advantage of her. He took pictures with his camera of her naked body. He showed them to everyone. He tried a lot of bad things. He would do it if there weren't seven older years. It was while they were at Durmstrang. She was broken during that time. </p><p>" Tell her everything will be alright, okay? And Dona. How is she? " I asked, like a child wanting to know where is his mum. " Bill is there now. He and this girl, Tonks, are trying to make her laugh. Dona, well... She is in France. She didn't answer any of our letters. I am going to her after this. She hates Sab, cause she thinks you are here cause of her, " Sof explained. " Shit. You guys have a fucked up life. Tonks, you say? Nymphadora Tonks? She is my cousin! This bitch's niece. I never got to meet her. Tell your friend-" " Sister, " " Okay, your sister, that everything will be alright. And tell her to go and yell in the woods if she wants to scream, " Sirius recommended. Sofia smiled. " Tell Dona that I love her so much and that it's not Sab's fault, " I told her. " I will. Now you guys should take a bath, " Sof joked. We do smell bad. " They don't give us. Did you tell Bill about it? " I asked. I referred to what happened two years ago. " I can't tell him that. She will kill me if I do. I wanna- " " Tell him. He will know what to do, " I answered. " How do you- Holy shit, you knew him before we did. How? " she asked him. " Not the time and place, " I told her. She nodded and left. I knew some things. But his story isn't over. No this is a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ch.9 - a blast from past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill and Tonks spent a day trying to make Sab laugh again. They did succeed. " That's not funny! He has traumas now cause of them. I am gonna make him present with a spider on it, " Sab joked. They laughed so hard. Bill tickled her too. " Bill! You are heavy! " she exclaimed as he stopped tickling her. He lied down on her. " William, are you trying to kill the poor girl? " Tonks asked them. Bill put his head on Sab. The two looked at each other. Not lust or passion. True love. The soulmates. They forgot everyone was there. " Hey! Hey! No! Breaking the rule! " Charlie shouted as Tonks threw a pillow on him. " Cockbloker, " Sofia and Esme exclaimed. </p><p>Bill picked Sab up. She put hands around his neck. He knew what happened to her two years ago. Poor girl. He wanted to kill the man, but he was already dead. " We are going. We will be with Viktor and-" " Krum? He didn't come here at all, " Sab commented. Sofia cracked a smile, " He doesn't like dragons. Now bye! " The two girls ran out of the house. Bill put Sab down. " They are lying. They just want to be alone, " Sab exclaimed as she took Tonks's hand to go with her out. " See you guys! " Tonks waved as two girls got out. " They are not going? " Esme asked. Two girls shook their heads. " Finally. Let's go. So, what will we do? " Sofia asked as they laughed and went away from the house. </p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p>" No, no, no. I heard it otherwise. I heard they had sex and then they broke up! " Sofia exclaimed as they sat down. " How did you hear that? I was literally the seventh year when that happened. I know what actually happened. You forgot Ion slept with Balan. Casandra was mad and she slept with him and then they broke up. I never actually understood why she slept with him when he cheated on her. They were so toxic, " Sab explained the whole story. " That is messier than what happened in Hogwarts. It was I think before Bill finished his seventh year. So it was a normal day, you know. We all went to classes and that. Well during potions, we found out three people were missing. One girl from Slytherin, one guy from Ravenclaw and a guy from Hufflepuff. We thought some kidnapped them. Well not everyone. So, professor Snape, he hates everyone, went to see where are they. And boom, he opened one of the closets where brooms are. He saw them having a threesome, " Tonks explained as Sab choked on her food. </p><p>" Bloody hell. Did everyone saw them do that or? " Esme asked. Sab shot a warning look to Esme. " Bill and his ex did. They had sex two times. Two years together and only two times, " Tonks exclaimed giving Sab some look. " Are you saying that they-" " No! I am saying that his ex was a cunt and wanted sex and money. She is married to some rich guy and she is using his money. There is nothing wrong about it. Bill lost virginity to her and she lost it to him. He knows stuff now, " she winked at Sab. Sab rolled her eyes. She doesn't love Bill, right? They are just friends, nothing more. " You are gross, " she commented as they laughed. Sofia got up and Esme followed her. " They are gonna have sex right? " Tonks asked, turning her head. " Probably. They are hornier than anyone. I don't care what she does. It's her life. Now let's go, " Sab exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p>" It's seven pm. Wow. Boys probably are asking where are we, " Esme exclaimed, yawning. The girls were bored now. They spent a whole day going around and having fun. Sofia and Esme, half awake, half asleep. " You two go home. Tonks will go with you. I will stay here and with for Tonks, okay? " Sab asked. They nodded as Tonks left with two girls. Sab sat on the bench that was there. She would sit there and just watch people who pass by. She would never care.</p><p>" Hello, stranger, " the boy exclaimed. Sab looked up. " Nikolaj! " she squealed and jumped up to hug him. She never expected him. " What are you doing here? I thought you were in Malta! " she questioned him as he smiled. " I was! I came back this morning. I was in Brazil too. It was cool. And in Peru, Chile, Argentina, Spain and a lot of others. You look amazing! " he said. She blushed. " Says you! I missed you, " she hugged him again. " I missed you too, Bina. Dragons don't give you trouble? " he joked as she laughed. " They are asle- Who is this? " Tonks asked, holding her wand. " This is Nikolaj. My friend, " Sabina exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>──⊙────────</p><p>↻ ◃◁ II ▷▹ ⇄</p><p> </p><p> " Where the hell were you? We- Who the hell is this? " Charlie asked as Bill came to them. " I'm Nikolaj, pleasure. You must be Charlie and you, Bill, " he introduced himself. " We were having a girl's day, idiot. Nice to meet you Nikolaj. Hope we see again, " Tonks argued with Charlie as they went from them. " Nice to meet you. How do you two know each other? " Bill asked. " We were in the same year at Durmstrang. We stayed friends after we finished our last year, " Nikolaj explained. " Cool. Sab, can-" " Are you two together? " Nikolaj asked. The two looked at each other. " I'm just asking. I don't want her to get hurt. Not like what happened two years ago, almost three, " Nikolaj said. " Why do you care? It's not like-" " Hey mate, calm down. I just asked. Why are you angry? " Nikolaj asked. Bill and he looked like they will fight each other. Sabina stepped between them, " Stop both of you. Bill and I are not together. We are friends. Nikolaj just wants to know, Bill. He is asking cause he... is my ex. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ch.10 - driver's license</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dona Chow had a rough life. Has, to be precise. Her parents died, her lover is in jail and her friends aren't her friends anymore. She had to move to France. She couldn't stay in Romania, anymore. She couldn't look at anyone there. The happy child she was disappeared. </p><p>" Dona! Chérie, tu pleures? " one of the blondes asked. Dona is spending summer with her Beuxbatons friends. She couldn't go anywhere else, since he promised. " Ce n'est rien, Fleur. Je vous promets. Il me manque juste, " Dona explained, wiping her tears away. Fleur sighed. " Dona, je sais qu'il te manque. Vous devriez le laisser maintenant. Il... " " Arrête de parler. Vous êtes des standards de beauté. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Il vous choisirait et pas moi. Tous choisissent des blondes. Je vais. Dites-leur que je serai quelque part. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, " Dona protested and apparated. She choose her favourite place. A place where you can look at the moon and stars like you where close to them. She sat down as tears started falling down her cheeks. </p><p>" I got my driver's license last week. Just like we always talked about. You were so excited for me, " she said, looking at the moon. " You were with that blonde girl all the time. She is so much older than me, she's everything I'm insecure about. You looked at her with more love, than you looked at me. And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one. I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone, " she sobbed more. He would always choose blondes than brunets. He always loved them more. She remembered his girlfriends. They were always older than her and all blondes. Elizabeth was the only dark-haired girl he chose. He always looked at them with more love than he looked at her. </p><p>" And all my friends are tired of hearing how much I miss you. I kinda feel sorry for them cause they'll never know you the way that I do, " she cried out, hugging her legs. Her life was awful. She knew everyone was tired of listening to her talking about him. He was in Azkaban. She knew he wouldn't get out. " Red lights, stop signs. I still see your face in white cars. 'Cause I still fucking love you, babe, " she yelled, knowing no one could hear her. She wanted him back. </p><p>" Cause you said forever, now I'm driving alone, " she exclaimed breaking down. She couldn't hold it anymore. It hurts her. She knew she wasn't alone. She knew someone from girls will come to see her. She knew that the girl is Fleur. Fleur ran to her, hugging her. She was rubbing her back as Dona sobbed. She whispered that everything will be fine. Fleur's heart broke to look at the poor girl like that. She knew she had to do something. And she is going to do something. She won't let anyone hurt her sisters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ch. 11 - Suprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HUGO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>" Hugo! My man! What are you doing here? " the man exclaimed as he ran towards me. It's been months since I got out of Azkaban. I moved to Italy, where is much better than Romania and Britain. I haven't stayed in contact with anyone. Not even with Dona, Sofia, Esme, or Sab. I didn't care about it anymore. I haven't heard from Sirius either. He was still in Azkaban when I left. My father died, a good thing. My mother wanted me to come back, but I didn't want to. " Alex! I'm here to pick up stuff you know. Boss sent me here for some new stuff. How are you, man? I haven't seen you for months, " I asked him, hugging him. " I'm good. Natalie gave birth to a boy. I'm so happy to be his dad, you know? He's been crying all the time, but he's only three months. How are you? " he asked. I don't know how to answer. He doesn't know anything about the wizarding world or what happened to me these past months. </p><p>" I'm good. Still learning Italian. I haven't seen Natalie for long. Hope she's okay with a little boy. How is father life going for you? " I exclaimed sitting down next to him. Alex ordered us beer, " It's been going you know. It's hard, but I'm grateful for my boy. He's my pride. How about you, Hugo? Is there some girl? Or boy maybe? " I sighed. The only person I loved was Dona. I don't know what to feel now. Should I go back and tell her that I don't feel the same? That months in Azkaban changed me? " There was this girl. Her name is Dona. I loved her so much. We were separated since January of '92, I think. Now it's July of '93. I lost feelings for her. I just can't be the same guy I was back then, " I explained to him.</p><p>" Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, man. Everything will be fine. You will find someone that will be your soulmate. I was like you. Look at me now! A married man with a baby boy! Don't worry. I have to go now. See you soon Hugo! " he yelled as he left. Maybe he's right. I will find someone that I love more. Someone that is my soulmate. The waitress comes to me. All of them are the same. " Do you want something else or you wanna pay? " she asked. Clearly not interested. " Here, " I gave her money. She thanked me, leaving. I should go now. This is my life now. As I left, I felt someone was starring at me. Turning, I saw a black dog. Weird. I slowly went away, trying to see if the dog will follow me. I felt someone grab me the hand and apparate. </p><p>" Suprise! " Sirius stood there with jazz hands. Is he always like this? " Sirius, I- What are you doing here? " I asked him, pulling him into the hug. He smells. Gross, ew. " I escaped. Now I came here to see you. Later I'm going to see someone and then my godson. How are you? " he asked me as we sat in my apartment. How the hell does he know where I live? " I' m alright. How did you- " " I followed you for a week kid to remember this. Nice house you have. Sorry for your loss too. Where is now that girl? What was her name? Dorothy, wait no. Dora, no. Erm, Dory! No? Okay, " he tried guessing her name as I gave him some food to eat. " It's Dona, Sirius. I don't know where she is. Probably with her friends. The last I heard of her is that she got caught with some guy at the party. She doesn't care anymore. I wouldn't too. Imagine getting a person that you love and then they go to jail cause of their father. I was there for a year. Now I'm a free man. I loved her. What about you? Do you have someone special? " I asked him, drinking my coffee.</p><p>" I had this girl. I think I still have her. I don't know what happened to her after the war. She was with my brother first. But he is dead now. We got together, but surprise surprise, she was pregnant with his kid. I took that child like it was my own. She cried after she found out about me going to Azkaban. I left her alone. I don't know where is she or anything. I miss her, " he explained, looking at the photo of my mother and me. " How old is your kid? " I asked him. He looked at me with a sad look. " She is turning now 14. Fourth-year at Hogwarts. I know my wife is proud of her. She was sick a lot before I ended up in Azkaban. I don't know why tho, " Sirius exclaimed, finishing the meal. " If you see her with another kid, that might be yours. If she picked and that. I know that. My aunt had that same thing. I am sure the kid took after you and it's late now. I don't have work tomorrow. You can stay so we can talk more, " I exclaimed as he got up. " I'll stay. I'll visit her again. I love her Hugo. You know that love is something that keeps me alive and revenge too. Goodnight kid, " he lied down, quickly falling asleep. If he wasn't innocent I would be scared. Maybe he's right. Love is something that keeps us alive. Just who do I love?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ch.12 - fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" No! Both of you, fuck off! You act like children! I thought we were friends, " she angrily exclaimed, trying to keep the boys away.</p><p>" I thought that too, " he answered, apparating, away. </p><p> </p><p>3 HOURS EARLIER</p><p> </p><p>" I'm gonna die! " Sofia exclaimed, jumping on the bed. Sab laughed, while Esme and Tonks almost burned the kitchen. " Why is that, my love? " Esme asked her girlfriend, kissing the top of her head. " My period started, first. Second, the summer is almost over! I barely lost weight! I am so fat, " Sofia exclaimed, making Sab sigh. This wasn't the first time Sofia said something like that. As you see both of the girls suffered from anorexia and eating disorders when they were younger. They hated eating until one-day Sab finished in hospital. </p><p>" I am going to beat your arse again. You are perfect! " Sab grabbed her sister face, trying to assure her sister that she was perfect. Even tho her sister is perfect, she wasn't. A lot of stuff happened since Nikolaj came back. Bill and he would fight for hours, sometimes try to fight over Sab. It was stupid. </p><p>" I heard Hugo's dad is gonna die soon. He is sick apparently, " Tonks commented, eating the apple. " Hope it's really soon. That idiot should have died years ago, " they all agreed, lying on the bed. " I am so bored. I heard Dona got over Hugo so fast. She is dating some Frenchie. The third one, " Esme gossiped. All three girls turned their heads to her. </p><p>" What did you say!? I thought she said, " I will wait for you! ".  That bitch. Hugo is gonna be so much heartbroken. He really loves her, " Sofia commented, trying to not stab herself in the stomach cause of cramps. " I don't know. She hates Sab, still. I mean it's not her fault that her arse couldn't get that dick- " Sab smacked her sister's head, trying to stop her from talking stupid shit. </p><p>" Now that we talk about dicks and that. What happened with you and Bill? " Tonks asked, all the girls now looking at Sab. " Bloody hell. We aren't dating if you think that. He is fighting with Nikolaj 24/7! I went today at 3 am to feed Sky and Nova, and they were fighting again. Did I throw at them meat? Yes, I did, " Sab laughed, playing with Tonks's hair. </p><p>" Gross. Ew. Yuck. I almost forgot! Victor got into Bulgaria's Quidditch Team! He sent a letter a few days ago. Now that- " their gossiping was interrupted by arguing, making Sab groan and grab dragon's food again. </p><p>" I swear to gods I will throw meat once again on you! " she yelled, seeing the two boys, looking scared now. She had food in her head and threw it at them, making them all dirty and grossed out. " Next time, I'm feeding you to Sky and Nova. I don't care how will you escape or that. Now shut up, " she ordered, seeing Nikolaj go to the bathroom. </p><p>Bill smirked and then let out a small laugh. " That was hot, " he joked, making her pat his head, mostly to play with his hair. " Really funny. What were you two arguing about this time? " she asked him, hugging the boy, even tho he was covered in the meat. </p><p>" Nothing important. I will go to sleep a little. Which room is free? " he asked. She pointed at the guests' room. Those boys will be the death of her.</p><p> </p><p>2 HOURS EARLIER</p><p> </p><p>" Here you go pads and other stuff. How can you survive that every month? " Charlie asked, throwing the shopping bag at the girls. Sab caught it since she was the tallest there. She tossed it to Sofia, who ran to the bathroom. </p><p>" I don't know. Our bodies go through periods, childbirth, miscarriage, etc. It's really sad that some people bash other girls that don't wanna keep the child. If she isn't ready then don't force her! Or how that old witch said, " If you didn't want to be with a child, you should have used protection! " Bitch, protection isn't 100% sure. Like condoms can break and spells, well they are spells. How-" " Sabina! " Esme and Sofia yelled. Sab, Charlie and Tonks ran to the bathroom, seeing the two girls standing on the toilet, being scared of a spider. Sab eyes widened as she saw the spider, before jumping on Charlie's back. Tonks killed the spider, seeing that everyone hates them. </p><p>" You work with dragons, but you are scared of spiders? Fair. Let's go, " she pulled them with her, out of the bathroom to leave Esme and Sofia alone. Charlie carried Sab on a piggyback ride. " Oh I forgot to mention, my mother wants to come once again. She-" " She is gonna hate me once again, " Sab commented. Mrs Weasley hated her for some reason but she didn't know for what. </p><p>Little did the trio knew that something was happening outside with William Weasley and Nikolaj.</p><p> </p><p>AN HOUR EARLIER</p><p> </p><p>Sab slept peacefully until she heard a big thud outside. Rain, wonderful. When she was younger she adored, going out and dancing in the rain. Now she only wanted to sleep and rest. She was tired of life, but at this point who wasn't? </p><p>" Heya, " she patted her cat's head. Mr Funky was found outside the house and she decided to keep it. " I know Mr Funky. Are you hungry? " she asked the cat, who just cuddled between the bed and her arms. She smiled, kissing his head. " I love you, buddy, " she patted the cat, before getting up to eat something. </p><p>Sab took her glasses and went downstairs. She was sleepy and hungry. " Where is- Oh, " Sab whispered, seeing that Sofia, Esme, Tonks and Charlie were asleep. Bill was looking at the newspaper, while Nikolaj was nowhere found. " Hey, " he whispered, snapping his head up. </p><p>" I couldn't sleep, " she told him, going to the fridge. There is cake left for someone's birthday. " Yay, " she whispered, taking the cake that is almost 2 weeks old. She wanted to talk with Bill, but after what happened, last time she didn't. </p><p>" Are you okay? " he asked her, seeing that she turned a lot different since the last time he saw her. " No. I am tired of life. I miss my childhood. Even tho I was tortured half of it. Where is Nikolaj? " she asked, eating part of a cake. Bill snorted, " Outside. He started arguing with me, an hour ago and then left. " </p><p>Sab rolled her eyes, going back to her room. Mr Funky was sleeping. " Lucky cat. You can sleep and don't need to worry about life, " she kissed the cat's head, before drifting back to sleep. But she was the anxious cause of Bill and Nikolaj.</p><p> </p><p>PRESENT</p><p> </p><p>Sab got up to loud thuds and yelling. She saw Sofia, Esme and Tonks in her room. " They are fighting, but this time with wands. Charlie is trying to calm them down, " Esme explained, holding Sofia closer to her. Sab groaned, taking her wand and running downstairs. </p><p>The spells were thrown around the house, while Charlie tried protecting everything from breaking. " Stop it! " she yelled, but they didn't hear her. She hid behind the couch so she doesn't get hit with a spell. </p><p>" She is my ex! I deserve to know about her life! " Nikolaj yelled, throwing another spell. " If you deserve then why didn't you come when she wasn't eating? When she didn't want to get up from the bed? Where were you then? " Bill asked, dodging the spell. " It's not for you to know! I- " Nikolaj threw another spell but this one hit Sab. It was a Stupefy spell. She flew to the wall, falling down as soon as she hit herself. </p><p>" Sabina, I-" " Both of you. Stop it! " she told them, getting up like nothing happened. She wanted to know what is going on with them. Why did they fight? </p><p>" Are you okay? " Bill whispered, but she didn't want to listen to them. " What is the reason why you two fight? " she ordered, seeing that it's much worse. </p><p>" Tell her. It's yours to let her know, " Bill told him, leaning against the wall. Okay, that was hot, Sabina thought. " What? " she questioned, seeing that Nikolaj put his wand down. </p><p>" I am the one who paid that guy to take pics of you. I didn't know that he would take your clothes and took naked pics of you. That wasn't the plan. We-" " You are disgusting. I believed you were my friend. I trusted you. And this is what you did? " she cried out, knowing that person who she trusted with her life betrayed her the most.</p><p>" Sab- " " Bill shut up. Why didn't you tell me? If you knew, why didn't you tell me? You fought with him, without letting me know why. You are just as bad as him now, " she whispered, Charlie rubbing her back. The two people she believed betrayed her the most. </p><p>" I don't know. I am sorry. I was an- " Bill was interrupted as Nikolaj punched him in the face. The two boys didn't have their wands next to them or in their hands so they had to fight the muggle way. </p><p>The fists were thrown, blood was on the floor. Sab threw a spell to try to stop them. She stepped between them, trying to stop them. Nikolaj cursed something, but she stopped him.</p><p>" No! Both of you, fuck off! You act like children! I thought we were friends, " she angrily exclaimed, trying to keep the boys away.</p><p>" I thought that too, " he answered, apparating, away. </p><p>Sab fell down to the floor. Her best friend, someone who she trusted, was a liar. She hated him. Because of him, she went through trauma. She wanted to know why did he want pictures of her. What was the reason? Bill whipped the blood, trying to talk with her. </p><p>" I am so sorry- " " No. I don't want to talk with you either. Leave me alone, " she ordered, going to her room and locking the door. The trust was broken. And so where hearts...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ch. 13 - Ash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes life could be boring, sometimes not. Most of your life you spend trying to do something, and that something being school. You spend a lot in school, only to find out that half of the stuff you learnt there wasn't even helpful. Another part of life you spend working, getting married and having kids. Some people don't like kids(A/N: I find them annoying tho- but if someone from my fav characters wanted kids, I'm down *lip bite emoji*) or can't have them. </p><p>" Your son is gonna be handsome. He is going to get all the girls or boys, " Hugo joked, playing with Alex's son. They laughed. Hugo enjoyed his life in Italy. It was amazing. He didn't use magic at all anymore. He didn't care about his blood or anything. He made friends. Family, how he called them. " He can get anyone he wants, but he isn't having sex here. I don't need to hear stuff, " Natalie exclaimed. Hugo groaned, playing with the baby. He played 'peek-a-boo'. </p><p>" Nat, " the waitress said since Natalie's family owned a bar they would spend time there. Hugo gave the baby back to Alex, so he can eat something. A girl sat next to him. They ordered the food and drink. " Cute baby, " they pointed at the boy. " Thank you. I will go to put him to sleep. You know what happens when he doesn't go to sleep at the time, " Alex and Nat explained at the same time. Hugo snorted, drinking his beer. </p><p>" Ash! I haven't seen you since last summer. What are you doing here? " the waitress asked. Ash smiled, looking at her. " I came back. So she finally got a kid. Kids are annoying, " Ash commented, looking at the window. Outside a few kids played football until one fell and they laughed. " That must hurt, " Hugo commented, seeing the kid cry. </p><p>" I think fighting dragons hurt more than that, " Ash stated, turning to see if someone heard them. " Dragons? Wait, you are a witch. What- " " Good guess, lover boy. You worked in Romania. Heard stories about you, Hugo Adams. I'm Ash Kay. Don't refer to me as 'she'. Only 'they'. Now let me eat, " they exclaimed, taking a big bite of the meat. Hugo looked at them, in shock. How did they know his name?</p><p>" I'm an Auror. I hate my job, but it was either that or Azkaban. Chose that, instead of dying there. That is why I know about you, Rory, " they joked, drinking beer. Hugo was still in shock. " I'm not gonna question anything. Nice to meet you, Ash. Hope we become friends, " he shook their hand. " We are already friends, but nice to meet you too, Rory, " they smiled. </p><p>Hugo and Ash spent hours in the bar, singing, talking, drinking, eating and laughing. " You are not lightweight. That's good, " Hugo joked as they left the bar. " Same for you. You live close? " they questioned, looking like they forgot their address. " Yeah. Don't tell me that you are too much drunk to remember your address, " he joked, seeing that they actually forgot their address. He took them to his house. Ash fell asleep soon as they found the bed. Hugo smiled seeing them talk in the sleep. He fell asleep on the couch soonly after them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:</p><p>2 CHAPTERS IN A WEEK? WHAT?! </p><p>This chapter is a short one, cause my writer's block kicked in. But you meet Ash! They are my favourite oc to write. I said that cz I relate to them. </p><p>I also don't hate kids, not so much (i hate them lol. fuck the kids. abolish all babies 2021). as I said on my message board, I leave clues in my stories, that will be later mentioned. try to find them and write your theories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>